Shark's Revival
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: The Barians are winning the war. The humans gain unlikely allies. And Don Thousand uses a trump card. Better summary inside. (My take on future episodes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Zexal Fanfiction:**

**Shark's Revival**

**Angst/Friendship**

**Yuma/Shark**

**While Nasch is pressing his assault on the Numbers Club and earth, the humans gain unlikely allies. My take on future episodes. I'm also basing this on guesses and future summaries.**

**(I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. I don't own. Oh! Have I mentioned I don't own Zexal?)**

**(A/N I would like to thank those who pointed out how badly I was screwing up Misael's name. I will be more careful from now on.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

Allies

* * *

(In a world of pure white.)

"It would appear they haven't snapped out of it yet," a blue knight said.

"I know," an old man said. "You'd think those whippersnappers would get the hint."

"Vector wouldn't get the hint even if it walked up to him and introduced itself," a were-ox said. (You'd know it better as Battle Ox.)

"Nasch," a blue-skinned adult breathed. "What do you think we should do now, Mach?"

The knight in question appeared before them all. His blond hair was being blown gently to the side. "Does anybody know what happened to Ponta?" he asked.

"Yes," the old man said. "That big whippersnapper, Gilag, ate him."

Mach was too close to gagging. "In that case, we're going to assist. Please inform Ponta. Maybe he can stall for time until we arrive." He walked forward a bit before turning to face his fellow spirits. "Jinlong, Battle Ox, Gladius, Abyss. It is time to go. We have to assist them. We protected those Numbers and the memories stored inside them. Now it is time to protect the owners of those Numbers and memories."

"I agree," Jinlong said. "I have to give Misael a whopping for behaving like that when we met again."

"And I must find a way to help Alit," Gladius said. "We were friends once before. If only he realized that back then... Maybe this could have been avoided."

"Vector's anger gave me strength," Battle Ox said. "But it was his true Heart that brought me into being. It is time to repay him."

"I harmed those twins rather badly," Abyss said. "Now it is time to help them."  
"We'll let you lead us, though, Mach," Jinlong said. "My back isn't built for this kind of thing."

Mach chuckled. Jinlong was always like that. Lazy to a fault.

* * *

(On earth.)

The Barians were on the winning side. The Numbers Club tried and failed to beat them in the first couple of rounds. The only Barian who had lost a duel was Alit, but he wasn't actually defeated, seeing as how Yuma didn't use a Chaos Number. Regardless, Alit wasn't fit to duel anymore.

Gilag and Durbe were the first to notice his defeat. His energy, something they had grown all too accustomed of feeling, had dropped significantly. The two of them were worried, and they jumped over rooftops to get to him. By the time they made it to his position, his Barian Form was gone and he was unconscious. "Alit!" Gilag yelled, dashing over to his side.

He assisted his ally back to his feet. "G-Gilag," Alit barely said.

Durbe looked him over very quickly. "You're in no shape to duel anymore, Alit," he said.

"N-No," Alit said. "I can still duel."

"No, Alit," Durbe said firmly. "You cannot duel in this condition. You'd fall under the influence of your Number and hurt yourself even more." He turned to face Gilag. "Gilag, take him to the Barian World. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

"Right," Gilag agreed. "Let's go, Alit."

The Barian Gate then appeared behind them.

Alit looked up to Durbe a moment longer. "I can still...," he began.

"Alit," Durbe said, more firmly than earlier. "You just rest. We can't have a weakened ally on the battlefield. You'll only vanish."

Alit blinked before the Barian Gate closed. How did Durbe know what to say to keep them from doing anything stupid?

Then the Gate closed, leaving Durbe to stand alone.

But he wasn't alone for long.

Merag arrived shortly after. "What happened?" she asked.

Durbe turned to face her. "Alit lost a duel," he said. "I had Gilag return him to the Barian World to recover."

"You did the right thing, Durbe," Merag said. "You don't have to worry about him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know," Durbe responded. He then looked back up to the sky. "I know we're on the winning side, but still, why do I feel so uneasy?" Suddenly, a name flashed through his mind.

Mach.

He quickly shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about the past. Alit and Nasch's army were on the Barian World's dying planes. Now they had to win. They had to. To protect them, if anything else. "Let's get going," he said. "Nasch needs us both back on the field."

"I know," Merag said.

Then they both started jumping from one roof to the next.

As they did so, Durbe cast Merag a sidelong glance. "Merag," he thought. "You may be her on the outside, but inside, you're in turmoil. I can tell. Do you really wish to continue betraying your friends?" He then looked down. "You say you're Merag in body and spirit, but it sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself rather than others. That's how you were, and how you shall always be."

Merag seemed to know what he was thinking. She looked over to the side and looked at his stoic face, his eyes devoid of any emotion other than determination. "Durbe...," she thought.

* * *

(At Heartland Tower.)

Yuma was looking through his deck. He had just defeated Alit, but it was a very close call. Had he made one mistake in his strategy and he would have lost the duel. There was no doubt about that.

Quinton appeared from the medical room in Heartland Tower, Dr. Faker standing behind him. "How is Nii-san?" Haruto asked eagerly.

He needed to know. They had arrived at Heartland Tower after a brief duel between the Arclight brothers and Miseal, which had ended in a draw. One look at Kaito's weakened state, and Haruto was two seconds away from having a heart attack. Dr. Faker was quick to take him to the medical room and examine him to make sure his eldest son was safe.

Dr. Faker hugged his youngest son. "He's going to be just fine," he said. "He just needs rest."

"Yes," Quinton said. "Had Kaito continued that duel, however, it would have been a different story altogether."

Yuma sighed in relief. "So we arrived at just the right time then," he said. He then stood up. "Alright! Now we've got to go get Nasch and change him back into Ryoga!"

"That won't be an easy task, Yuma," Quinton said, half-snapping at the youth. "Quattro fought against him and lost. He was strong. Stronger than you, and he lost. You can't win against Nasch if you don't have a plan."

Yuma suddenly looked down. Boy, did Quinton have a talent for hitting weak points. "Put still," he said, "I can't just let Ryoga go like this! He's a friend and I don't abandon my friends."

Quinton just had to sigh in defeat. "I can't do or say anything to convince you," he said. "But still, if you lose a duel against Nasch, you know what'll happen. You're what they're after all. You and your Numbers."

"Then let them come after me," Yuma said. "I'll duel Nasch and change him back into Ryoga in a single turn."

Now it was Astral's turn to sigh. "Yuma," he said, "both you and Alit were weakened greatly during that duel. I doubt you can stand up to any of the Barians, let alone Nasch."

Yuma simply growled. "That may be," he said. "But I'm not giving up yet!"

"What do you plan on doing, Yuma?" Haruto asked.

"I have no idea," Yuma said. Everybody sweat dropped. "But I'll just kattobingu and win this battle!"

Another sweat drop.

"Superb strategy, Yuma," Quinton said sarcastically. "But, unfortunately, simply doing 'kattobingu' isn't going to help you. You actually need a strategy this time."

"Oh," went Yuma, his mood dropping considerably.

Then he went back to thinking.

Not that he had to think for long.

* * *

His Extra Deck began to shine. "Yuma, what is that?" Astral asked.

"Huh?" went Yuma. "I dunno." Then he pulled his Xyz monsters out and looked at them. Every monster that was glowing was one of the Legendary Numbers they had received.

Number 44: Sky Pegasus.

Number 54: Lion Heart.

Number 64: Sandayuu the Veteracoon.

Even Number 46: Draggluon the Ethereal Dragon, who floated out of Kaito's deck.

"What are the Numbers doing?" Astral asked.

The loud neigh of a horse filled the room.

Then all the Legendary Numbers they had in their possession turned into bright lights and jumped through the window. "Hey, my Numbers!" Yuma cried.

He started running as fast as he could in the Tower.

His friends followed suit.

"Wait," Haruto called. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Haruto," Quinton said. "You're staying here."

"But-"

"Kaito needs you and your father here," Quinton said. "I'll go. You stay here with your brother and father."

Haruto looked down, but didn't refuse.

Then Quinton left, leaving Dr. Faker in the Tower by themselves.

* * *

(With the Barian Emperors)

Durbe and Merag arrived at the docks. "Nasch," Durbe said.

The Barian Leader was looking at the sky. "How is Alit's condition?" he asked.

"Gilag should be returning soon to answer that," Durbe reported. "Regardless, he won't be fit to duel for a while yet. He used a great deal of his Dueling Power to battle against Tsukumo."

"I see," Nasch said. "Good to hear."

Durbe's eyes fell for a moment.

Just then, the Barian Gate opened up and Gilag returned. "How is he?" Merag asked.

"He's resting," Gilag said. "Not that he seemed to happy to do even that."

"I can't blame him," Durbe said. "This is a battle none of us wish to be left out of. Even I would be angered at the thought of being forced to the sidelines."

Suddenly, Vector's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the docks.

Every Barian turned to face him. "That's something, coming from you, Durbe," Vector said.

"What is that supposed to mean, Vector?" Durbe asked.

"Who was the one who suggested that we attack Tsukumo Yuma and his team?" Vector asked, hitting a very sensitive topic on Durbe's part.

Durbe lowered his head. "My choices were difficult ones on my part," he said. "But it was for the Barian World. I was willing to cast aside any negative emotions if it meant protecting my home."

Vector merely laughed again. "That's funny!" he said, practically destroying their ears with his screech.

"You know what's funnier?" Misael asked.

He landed before them and staggered a little bit. "The fact that you haven't been helping in this fight," he said.

"Misael," Durbe said. "What happened?"

"I fought against those Arclight boys," he said. "They were powerful."

"Did you win?" Nasch asked.

Misael shook his head. "It ended in a draw."

"I see," Nasch said. "Take a break."

"I don't need breaks," Misael said. "Not until I defeat Kaito."

"You won't be able to duel him for a while yet," Durbe said, "judging from his condition when we first arrived. So rest until you're up to full dueling strength again. We'll handle the rest from here."

"Durbe," Misael growled slightly.

"Misael," Nasch said. "Do as he said."

Miseal was taken aback, but then complied. Then he sat down against the wall.

It wasn't long before their momentary silence was disrupted.

"PON!"

All the Barians jumped and looked around. "What was that?" Nasch asked.

"Gilag, what's the matter?" Durbe asked.

They all turned to face the Barian in question, but he had already jumped away from them. "Gilag!" Durbe called.

"Follow him!" Nasch said.

"Right," everybody said.

Misael grabbed Vector's arm. "You're coming too," he said.

"Alright," Vector said. "I'd like my arm back now."

Misael then let him go.

Then they all jumped after Gilag.

* * *

They were very grateful that Quinton was still capable of driving the armored car. ('Cause let me tell you right now, Yuma is no driver. Simply look at the WDC for reference.) They followed the bright lights that were the Legendary Numbers until they made it to a place all too familiar to both Yuma and the leader of the Barian Emperors.

The place where they had their first duel.

The city square.

The car stopped and Yuma and the others got out as quickly as they could. "What are the Numbers doing?" Yuma asked, looking up at the cards in question.

His answer had yet to come.

Gilag then appeared.

The less powerful members of the Number Club jumped in alarm.

"Have you come to duel?" Yuma asked.

"PON!"

Yuma and Kotori were taken aback. "I know that cry," Yuma said.

Gilag then began to glow. Then the glow separated from Gilag and joined the Numbers.

Gilag fell to the ground just as the rest of the Barians arrived. "Gilag!" Durbe called.

The Barian in question stood up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"That's what we were asking you this whole time," Misael said. "Why did you run off like that?"

"_He didn't run,_" a voice said. "_A friend of ours came to join us."_

"What is going on?" Quinton asked.

"Hey," Yuma said. "I know that voice."

"_We simply needed to get you young whippersnappers together in one place," _another voice said.

"And I know that one."

Both Misael and Durbe looked up to the glow with shaking eyes. "I know that voice," they thought.

The light then grew brighter and cast itself down.

"We have come to aid," the first voice said. "We were charged with protecting the Numbers of Legend until the day came for their rightful owners to return for them."

"What we didn't know is that the owners would be slightly cuckoo," the second voice said. "Otherwise, our trials would have been much, much more difficult."

"Now you've gone and changed from the people we knew and respected to creatures we no longer recognize," a third voice said.

"Now it is our job to fix our mess," a fourth, more gruff voice said.

"To help Kiraku-sama," a final voice said.

The light then dissipated, revealing several different people.

A man with a mane of blond hair, suited in armor and helmet.

An old chinese man with a cane.

A gladiator, who's face was shielded from view.

A huge, blue Battle-Ox.

And Ponta.

"We are the Numbers Guardians," the knight said. "And we were given two duties. To protect the Numbers from those who would seek to use them improperly. And to protect the memories that had been stored inside them."

"But there was a third duty we neglected to mention," the old man said.

"To protect those to whom the memories belonged," the gladiator said.

"Kiraku-sama, Durbe-sama, Shingetsu-dono, Nasch-dono, Merag-dono, Misael-sama," Ponta said.

"We challenge you to a duel!"

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, the Number Guardians have returned. If you guys enjoyed it, please, let me know. I will update when I can, but don't expect it too often. I'm playin' by ear here. I DO have a plot, but I might get blocked, depending on what I see in an episode. Wish me luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Duel between Knight and Steed

Part one

* * *

"We challenge you to a duel!"

The Number Guardians made their loud proclamation to the Barian Emperors. Their eyes remained focused on their former masters. And the Numbers Leader, the one wearing a knight's attire, kept his gaze locked on the wisteria member of the Barian Emperors.

Durbe.

Yuma and the remaining few in the Numbers Club was taken aback. "Wow," Yuma exclaimed. "That was one heck of an entrance."

"I wonder what they are doing here?" Astral wondered. "I had thought they had all vanished after we had retrieved their Numbers."

The knight turned to face the Numbers Club. "Astral," he said, "no matter what you might have thought, we did not become the Number Guardians because of you. We chose this life." He turned back to face Durbe. "We chose to protect the Numbers...so we could protect the light that remained inside them."

"The light?" Kotori asked.

"Durbe, Nasch, Merag, Vector, Gilag, Misael, Alit," the knight said. "The seven protectors of the Barian World. It is time to regain the light you lost!"

"What light?!" Misael asked.

"If you're referring to our past, we already know what had happened," Durbe said. "We have no light to regain."

"The fact that you said something like that mean that you have not regained everything. There's yet another memory locked away in the Numbers; memories that can only be regained by facing those Numbers in a duel..., Master."

Durbe was taken aback, despite his attempts to hide it. "Mach?" he thought.

"The only one among you who has actually gone up against his Number and regained the memories that were locked inside," the old man said, "is your leader, Nasch. Not even Merag-sama, kind and powerful as she is, has regained every memory that she had lost. You only know of what happened as you approached your deaths. Now we shall show you what happened when you were alive and happy!"

The old man and the knight then held their hands outward. "Arewareyo, Abyss!" they cried.

The Legendary Numbers Merag and Nasch held in their possession then jumped out of their decks. Instantly, their protector, Abyss, appeared beside both the knight and chinese man.

"I am the Number Guardian of Number 44: Sky Pegasus," the knight said. "Mach!"

"I am the Number Guardian of Number 46: Draggaluon the Ethereal Dragon," the old man said, "Jinlong."

"I am the Number Guardian of Number 56: Lion Heart," the gladiator said, "Gladius."

"I am the Number Guardian of Number 65: Judge Buster the Cutting Devil," the blue-ox said, "Battle-Ox!"

"I am the Number Guardian of Number 64: Sandayuu the Veteracoon," Ponta said, spinning around childishly for a moment, "Ponta da pon!"

"And I am the Number Guardian of Numbers 73 and 94, Abyss," the blue skinned protector said.

"We protected your Numbers," Mach said. "Now you must come and earn them! Prove to use that you are worthy of their power still! That you still possess your light that brought those Numbers into being!"

"Very well," Nasch said. "Let us duel!"

Then all the Barians separated from each other.

The only two that remained were Durbe and Mach.

* * *

Yuma and the Numbers Club looked on as the remaining two of both the Barian Emperors and the Number Guardians fought each other in a brief staring contest. "Durbe," Mach said, "the second brightest star in the Barian Emperors, it is time to see your 'true light.'"

"And what might you be referring to?" Durbe asked. "I have seen my 'true light,' yet my decision has remained the same."

"I can understand what you mean," Mach said. "Even when you were young, you frequently hid your true feelings from yourself." He readied his duel disk. "But now, it is time for the veil to be pulled away from your eyes, and for you to see the truth."

"You have no truth to show me," Durbe said, readying his own duel disk. "I know what I wish to do! I'm protecting the Barian World!"

"I'm not surprised that you still feel the way you do!" Mach yelled. "But the way you're going about it...is the wrong way!"

"Then prove it!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

Yuma, Kotori, and Takeshi didn't stay to watch the fight. "I'm going to watch Shark's duel," he said.

"I'm going with you," Kotori said.

"In the end, I think it's best that we stay together!" Takeshi said.

Cathy, however, chose to stay. She didn't even hear the words of her friends, let alone their footsteps as they ran away.

[Durbe's LP - 4000] [Mach's LP - 4000]

"The first move shall be mine, Durbe," Mach said. He drew his card. "This shall be your test, Master. Show me whether or not the true you is still inside of your cold, hollow shell." He raised his card hand into the air. "I lay one monster facedown. Then I set two cards facedown and I'll end my turn."

Durbe drew his card. "Alright then, Mach," he said, "I summon Holy Lightning – Wings!" The monster he chose appeared on the field. "Then I activate its special ability, allowing me to summon another Holy Lightning monster from my hand. So, appear, Holy Lightning – Books!" The second monster appeared. "Now, its special ability," Durbe continued. "By sending one spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I'm allowed to summon yet another monster. I send Celestial Transformation from my hand to the grave in order to summon Holy Lightning – Sword!"

The third and final monster appeared on the field.

"I see," Mach said. "Three monsters... Just like that day."

"Tch," went Durbe. "I overlay my Holy Lightning – Books, Sword, and Wings, in order to summon Number 102: Holy Lightning – Glorious Halo!"

[Holy Lightning – Glorious Halo. Rank 4. 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF]

His ace monster jumped from the overlay network and appeared on the field, staring at Mach with a careful eye.

Mach, however, was not too surprised. "Three monsters to summon a knight, huh?" he asked. "Just like how three knights sent you to the Barian World."

"What are you talking about?" Durbe asked.

"I see you still haven't fully grasped your memory," Mach said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have asked that question."

Durbe didn't understand what Mach was speaking of. In fact, neither did Cathy. (Though she's pretty dense sometimes, so that's understandable.)

"I attack your facedown monster with Glorious Halo!" Durbe said. "Lightning Cluster!"

Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo then fired his arrow at the chosen monster.

Mach simply grinned as the monster he attacked flipped face-up.

Wid the Duplicitous Druid.

[Wid the Duplicitous Druid. LV 4. 0 ATK, 1800 DEF]

"I activate the effect of Wid the Duplicitous Druid!" Mach said. "When he's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I am allowed to activate a spell card in my hand. And the one I choose shall start your trial. Labyrinth of Decision!"

"What?!" Durbe asked in disbelief.

"With this in play, I am allowed to send one random card in your hand to the graveyard at the cost of 600 life points."

"Are you sure you wish to do that?" Durbe asked. "It's a powerful spell, but it's risky."

"Not for me, it is not," Mach said. "I activate a trap card. Unfair Treaty!"

"Wait a minute!" Durbe thought.

"Unfair Treaty forces **you** to pay the cost, Durbe!" he said.

Durbe could only growl. This strategy felt vaguely familiar.

"Now," Mach continued, "send one card from your hand to the graveyard."

Durbe did as he was told. There was nothing he could do to avoid it.

[Durbe's LP - 4000 → 3400]

"I end my turn," Durbe said.

"Good to hear," Mach said. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

He looked at his hand. "Now is the time for the trial of your heart to begin, Durbe!" he said. "I summon Druise the Duplicitous Druid."

The monster appeared on the field.

[Druise the Duplicitous Druid. LV 4. 1800 ATK, 0 DEF]

"Next, I activate his special ability, allowing me to special summon a Druid monster from my graveyard. So, return, Wid the Duplicitous Druid!"

The monster in question returned from the graveyard.

"Now, I overlay both my Druids," Mach continued.

The overlay network appeared on the field. Durbe was slightly worried about what was to appear.

"Appear, Number 44!" Mach chanted. "Oh, eternal laborer, now rise from your ancient sleep! Become the wings that soar through the sky! White Sky Horse – Sky Pegasus!"

[Sky Pegasus. Rank 4. 1800 ATK, 1600 DEF]

The great steed appeared on the field, its overlay units circling around its wings.

"That's a big horse!" Cathy exclaimed.

Durbe, however, had no words to speak. He couldn't take his eyes away from the beast.

Fortunately, Mach had just the thing to snap him out of it. "Now, I activate Sky Pegasus' effect," he said. "By detaching one overlay unit, I am allowed to target and destroy one of your monsters."

Mach's chosen overlay unit jumped into the armor plate on Sky Pegasus' chest.

That snapped Durbe out of it rather nicely. "However," Mach continued, "you can save your monster at the cost of 500 life points. So, Durbe, what shall you do?"

Durbe didn't have to think about it. "I pay the 500 life points to save Glorious Halo," he said.

[Durbe's LP - 3400 → 2900]

Mach smiled briefly. But that smile quickly faded away. "Because you did that, Sky Pegasus' second ability activates. When you sacrifice life points, Sky Pegasus can hit you with the same amount!"

Durbe was blown back as his lifepoints dropped.

[Durbe's LP - 2900 → 2400]

"Stand up," Mach said firmly. "Even when you were young, you never let anything keep you down. Stand up! Durbe!"

Durbe finally managed to do just that. "Now I know where this strategy is from," he thought. "I used it...a long time ago."

* * *

Mach looked at Durbe's face. "From the look in your eye, I can see you're on the road to remembrance," he said. "But you're not close enough."

"Your strategy is good, but fragile," Durbe said. "Should I fall under 500 life points, your strategy falls."

"True," Mach said. "You were the one who developed this strategy, after all. It only makes sense that you would be able to see its weakness so quickly."

"That's not the only reason," Durbe said. "I have seen this in action before. When you dueled Tsukumo."

"When he dueled Yuma?" Cathy asked.

"That's right, you were there," Mach said. "You read the legend inscribed on the walls and told Yuma how to stop my monster. And then you protected Nasch, despite being injured. Thinking back, you acted no different than you did in the past. Now I know. The true you, the Master of the Skies, is still buried deep within you."

Mach could then see the master that he had lost so long ago. Young, smiling, hardly a care in the world.

Durbe, however, simply chuckled. "No, Mach," he said. "Your 'Master of the Skies' died that day. I am not a knight of earth. I am...I am...I am Durbe of the Barian Emperors!"

"Whether you are Durbe of the Barian Emperors or Sir Durbe of the Skies is inconsequential," Mach said. "That knight, my master, is still breathing inside of you. And I shall prove it with this! The **Mystic Fields** field spell card!"

Instantly, the hard ground they had been dueling on had become a field of grass and flowers. Buildings turned into tall mountains. Even the scent of lilies was easily detectable on the field.

"What is this?" Durbe asked.

"It's pretty," Cathy said. "Just like a cat's paradise."

"I end my turn," Mach said.

"Now, Durbe," Mach thought, "show me what you can do. Let the memories on this field wrap around you. Let your memories return to you. Return! Master!"

But Durbe didn't hear these thoughts. He could only feel a strange sensation tugging at the nucleus in his chest.

Familiarity.

Nostalgia.

Memories...

* * *

**D.T.B: What is going to happen in the next half of the duel? What does that field spell do? Who will win the duel? Will Mach succeed in getting his master back, or will Durbe remain a Barian Emperor for the rest of his days?**

**Durbe: Will she stop talking and advance to the next chapter or will she do a full on preview?**

**D.T.B: Hey! That's not nice. **

**Misael: What's nice about pitting us in these crazy duels? **

**D.T.B: Ohh. Is someone scared of fighting his old friend?**

**Misael: As if.**

**D.T.B: Then stop talking and let me do my work. See you next time, everybody. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**D.T.B: To those who might have been a little curious or even weirded out when Mach said Alit's name when he wasn't even supposed to be there, Mach wasn't actually talking to him. He was simply speaking of the Barian Emperors in general, whether they were there or not.**

**Durbe: You could have just pointed that out last chapter.**

**D.T.B: Where's the fun in that? Get back to your duel!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3

A Duel between Knight and Steed

Part Two

* * *

Despite his lack of an actual nose, the smell of lilies was able to reach Durbe rather easily. "What is this?" he thought. "This smell...why is it so familiar?"

"It is your turn, Durbe," Mach said. "Or are you going to surrender?"

Instantly, Durbe shook his head. "I don't surrender," he said. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

He then pointed to the field. "I activate Glorious Halo's special ability!" he continued. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate your monster's special abilities and cut their attack points in half."

Mach simply laughed at his former master's attempt at winning.

"What's so funny?" Durbe asked.

"Your strategy isn't going to work, Durbe," he said. "When **Mystic Field** is in play, any of my opponent's special abilities that target Sky Pegasus are negated."

Durbe stepped back a little bit. "So this field is meant to protect Sky Pegasus," he deduced.

"Very well, then," he said aloud. "Glorious Halo attacks Sky Pegasus! Lightning Cluster!"

"I activate a trap card!" Mach said. "Sinister Shield!"

A dark shield with two pegasus on the front appeared, shielding Sky Pegasus from the attack. "With this in play, Sky Pegasus isn't destroyed in battle, and I take no battle damage from any battles that include this card."

"Excellent move," Durbe said.

"It's not over yet," Mach said. "Now you take 600 points of damage from Unfair Treaty and discard one card."

Durbe, admittedly, had forgotten about that.

He threw away Sargasso's Lighthouse, a card he had, luckily enough, forgotten to take out of his deck. Then he could only watch as his life points went down.

[Durbe's LP - 2400 → 1800]

"Now, you take that amount again thanks to Sky Pegasus' effect!" Mach said.

Durbe jerked his head upwards.

He could only watch as Sky Pegasus blew him backwards, further reducing his life points.

[Durbe's LP - 1800 → 1200]

"Stand up, Durbe!" Mach said again. "I know this isn't all you can do! Stand up!"

Durbe forced himself back up and looked at his opponent. "It would appear he still hasn't received enough of a jolt," Mach thought. "I'll have to use drastic measures." He drew his card. "Forgive me, Master."

He looked at the card that he had drawn and widened his eyes. Fortunately, he was quick to cover it back up. "Durbe," he said, "the time for your defeat has come." He held out the card he'd just drawn. "I play the spell card, **Numbers Rank-Up Light!"**

"Rank-Up?!" Durbe asked in disbelief.

"What the nyeck is that?" Cathy asked. ('Nya' plus 'heck.' Just me attempting a cat joke.)

"This card allows me to rank up one Legendary Number I have on my field!" Mach said. "I target Number 44: Sky Pegasus! Chaos Xyz Change!"

The overlay network became like that of a river. "Oh, eternal laborer!" Mach chanted. "Become the ray of light in this field of grass and memories. Appear as an arrow to pierce the heart of those in doubt! Shine above this world like the sun! Arewareyo, Chaos Number 44: Sky Pegasus – Humble Servant!"

[Chaos Number 44: Sky Pegasus – Humble Servant. Rank 5. 2000 ATK, 1600 ATK]

The great pegasus reappeared on the field. However, he looked closer to the pegasus of legend than he had as a regular monster. His once chestnut eyes were now teal, his assigned number appearing on his right wing with an aquamarine hue. His once blue, mechanical wings were now soft and white. On his back was an old-fashioned saddle, and on his head was a helmet of intricate design.

* * *

"What a pretty monster," Cathy breathed, her eyes twinkling with awe.

Durbe was just as impressed. Sky Pegasus, **his **pegasus, had reappeared in all his glory, beautifying the field with its dazzling radiance. He was just as Durbe remembered.

An irreplaceable ally on the battlefield...

A beautiful steed...

The friend who sacrificed his life for him.

His words were caught in his throat. What could he say while looking at the very image of the creature he had failed?

Apparently, a lot.

"Now, I activate Sky Pegasus – Humble Servant's ability!" Mach said. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy one monster on the field, and you take half that monster's attack points as damage."

That snapped Durbe right out of his stupor. His surprise was evident as the magnificent steed swallowed the overlay unit in a manner not unlike eating an apple whole.

"However," Mach continued, "by sacrificing 500 life points and cutting your monster's attack points in half, you can save your monster."

"So, the Chaos version of Number 44 is a Number with twice the strength," Durbe thought.

"What are you going to do, Durbe?" Mach asked.

"Tch," went Durbe. "I sacrifice 500 life points and cut Glorious Halo's attack points in half in order to prevent its destruction," was his answer.

Mach could only smile as he heard those words.

Sky Pegasus – Humble Servant then flapped its wings as hard as it was able. The winds transformed into daggers and beat Durbe and Glorious Halo down.

[Durbe's LP - 1200 → 700]

[Holy Lighting – Glorious Halo's ATK - 2500 → 1250]

"And just like his original form, Sky Pegasus – Humble Servant deals you the same amount of damage you've just taken," Mach said.

The daggers appeared again and sent Durbe flying further across the field. Instantly, his Barian form vanished, revealing his battered human form.

[Durbe's LP - 700 → 200]

"The only difference between the two forms, Chaos and natural Number," Mach said, "is that I can't attack you after activating his special ability. So, I end my turn with one facedown." His chosen card appeared on the field. "Now, stand up, Durbe. Stand up!"

Instantly, Cathy spoke up. That wasn't a Barian sprawled on the ground before her. It was a human. "Kyattobingu!" she said. "Kyattobingu, Durbe-san!"

Durbe, however, could barely hear what she said.

The pain from the attack was weighing his body down. "I can hardly move," he thought. "That Number...is powerful. Am I...really going to lose here?" He barely opened his eyes, his face contorted from the pain. "Nasch...Merag...gomen."

Then the world went black.

* * *

A familiar scent blew past Durbe's face. "Lilies?" he thought.

He opened his eyes.

He was standing in a field of lilies. "Where am I?"

His ears were greeted with the familiar sound of neighing. He turned his head and saw it.

The most beautiful sight he'd seen in years.

A pegasus.

Young. Untamed. The breeze combing its mane gently, removing any knots from its crowning glory.

Durbe could say nothing about the creature. To say it was 'beautiful' would be an understatement.

No.

It was ethereal.

Durbe was then knocked out of his stupor by the sound of footsteps rushing through the green grass. He turned himself completely around and lost his breath.

A young boy with light grey hair. His soft grey eyes were flickering with life. He was wearing a sleeveless, tan-colored tunic and tanned pants. His feet were protected with sandals, and a brown armband adorned his wrist. A grey cat was standing near his feet, looking forward with a steely gaze.

His age, Durbe could place at around seven or eight.

But his face; Durbe knew it well.

His own.

The boy before him...was Durbe as a child.

* * *

The young child stared at the pegasus with wide eyes. "What is this?" Durbe thought.

The child then took several steps forward, then proceeded to run forward, ignoring the older version of himself as he made his way to the beautiful steed. His tiny cat followed close behind.

Durbe turned to see what was about to transpire.

The young child sat down on his knees as he gazed into the beast's gentle eyes. For a moment, neither steed nor child uttered a single word. But then the cat jumped up and threatened to scratch the steed's gentle nose. "No, Kathy-chan!" the child said. "No!"

Then the child grabbed the cat and pressed it close to his body.

Then he sighed.

"Moushiwake arimasen," the child said. "She's just protective."

But the steed didn't seem so annoyed. In fact, he seemed rather amused. "_Tell me,_" he finally said, his words making their way to the child's mind, "_who are you, child?_"

"Eh?" went the boy. "Ah. Durbe."

If the steed could smile, he would have done just that.

This child was...different. There was no doubt about that. "Ah," went the child again. "What's your name?"

Instantly, the steed's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry," the child said, backing away slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

That changed the beast's attitude quite nicely.

He started to whinny.

"_I have yet to see a child like you,_" he said. He paused for a moment, taking in the child's innocent face. "_I have no name."_

"That's weird," the child said. He kept his cat close to his body, preventing her from darting forward again. "Then...Mach?" The wind blew past them as the name was uttered.

The steed's eyes widened for a moment. "_Mach?_"

The child nodded.

"_What made you think of such a name?_"

The child could only shrug. He couldn't say for certain.

The steed whinnied again.

How strange human children could be sometimes.

* * *

"Stand up, Durbe! Stand up!"

Durbe's eyes shot open as he was pulled back to reality.

"Stand up, Durbe!" Mach demanded. "Stand up! Now!"

Durbe finally started to force himself back up. "What was that?" he wondered. "Was that...my past?"

He then forced himself to look over to Mach.

The Numbers Guardian took one look at his determined face and smiled. "It seems you've finally remembered," he said. "The memory you held closest to you as a child. Your 'true light' has finally returned to you."

"My 'true light?'" Durbe asked.

Mach nodded. "A light was hidden deep within the Numbers when their creators passed. Yours was something too important to you to abandon. From the look on your face, you've finally remembered. Now, stand up, and show me who you are! Stand up, Durbe!"

"Kyattobingu, Durbe-san!" Cathy cried.

Durbe finally managed to get back on his feet.

"Watashi no turn," he said. "Draw." He looked at his card. "I play **Knight's Gift**. When I have a fairy-type monster on the field, this card lets me destroy all face up spell and trap cards you have. That means that the cards you've been using to chip away at my life points and deck, Labyrinth of Decision and Unfair Treaty, and those you've been using to prevent damage to yourself, Sinister Shield and **Mystical Field,** are destroyed!"

A typhoon appeared, ripping the lilies from their roots and withering the grass. The cards that Mach had face-up on the field all vanished, ripped apart by the harsh winds. Cathy actually had to hold on to a lamp post to prevent herself from getting sucked up. Within minutes, the field returned to the way it was at the beginning of the duel.

"Now, you have nothing protecting your monster," Durbe said. "Now, I activate Glorious Halo's ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can halve your monster's attack points and negate its effects."

[Sky Pegasus – Humble Servant. 2000 ATK → 1000 ATK]

"Now Glorious Halo is stronger than Sky Pegasus," Cathy connected.

"Now go, Glorious Halo! Attack Sky Pegasus! Lightning Cluster!"

"A very splendid move," Mach said. "Worthy of a knight such as yourself. However..." He then raised his hand. "Trap, activate. Magic Cylinder!"

Both cat people went wide-eyed. "When you declare an attack, I can negate it and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points," Mach explained.

The attack, Lightning Cluster, was then caught in one cylinder and blown out the other. Glorious Halo stepped back while Durbe pulled his arms up to his face, shielding it from the blow.

"Gyaaaah!"

[Durbe's LP - 200 → 0]

Durbe was then forced near the potted plants that rested behind him. His duel disk vanished as the the monsters faded away.

He had lost.

* * *

**D.T.B: That duel's over. Yes!**

**Durbe: Why are you so happy? I just lost!**

**D.T.B: Did you? **

**Misael: What the heck is she talking about?**

**D.T.B: Sorry. That shall explain itself next chapter. Misael, you better get ready, 'cause you're up next.**

**Misael: I shall feed you to Galaxy-Eyes if you dare do something stupid.**

**D.T.B: What could be more stupid than talking to you guys?**

**Barian Emperors: WHAT?!**

**D.T.B: Kidding. [Turns to the audience] Gotta go. See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N I apologize in advance if I used anybody's original card during this chapter.)

**D.T.B: Updating several different stories in one day? I'm on a role.**

**Durbe: You're not on a role. You're just weird.  
**

**D.T.B: Funny, coming from the former knight who came back from the grave as a wisteria-skinned short-stuff.**

**Durbe: What was that? [Cat tail and ears]**

**D.T.B: [Indifferent face] Don't you have a scene to handle or something?**

**Astral: D.T.B doesn't own Zexal. She hopes that you'll understand. **

Chapter 4

The Dragon Tamer's Trial

* * *

Durbe could hardly move. His consciousness was fleeting. The world was nothing more than a large blur. It was painful to admit, but it was something he had to admit. He'd lost.

But Mach didn't seem to think so. "An excellent match, Master," he said. The word 'Master' seemed to ring out so tenderly through the air, even Cathy, naïve as she was, could sense the thought and respect that that word carried with it.

At the same time, that word brought a reaction out of Durbe.

A smile. "Thank you, Mach," he thought, his consciousness finally leaving him.

Mach then walked over to his unconscious master. He got down on one knee and touched his shoulder. "You have earned my power, Master," he said. "You have seen your 'true light.'" He looked over to Cathy. "Tell me," he continued, "why did you choose to stay here instead of joining your friends?"

"Mew?" went Cathy.

"You don't need to answer," Mach said. "I am glad you chose to stay. I have a request of you."

"What would you need?" Cathy asked.

Mach stood up and turned to her. "Would you stay with my master until he awakens?" he asked. "I'd much prefer he has a friend with him when he returns, instead of being here all alone."

"Friend?" Cathy asked in disbelief. "What do mew mean?! He's not my friend!"

Mach simply laughed. "Even if you deny it so vehemently, would you have cheered him on if you didn't think of him as a friend?"

Cathy turned bright red. "That's...that's just because he looks like a kitty!"

"A kitty?" Mach wondered.

(You could see the arrow pointing to his cat like parts in his hair.)

"But...," Cathy continued. Her cat ears started to fall. "I'll watch him then. But just because he's a kitty!"

Mach chuckled softly. "The two of you are so much alike," he said. "Both denying that which is before you. Maybe that is what compelled you to stay."

"Mew?"

Mach simply shook his head. Then he turned to his master, his entire body shining with a white glow. "Master," he breathed, getting back down on his knee again, his hand resting on his master's cheek; "you have passed your trial. The 'true light' which you had hidden deep within your card after death, 'Friendship,' has been returned."

Then Mach vanished, and under Durbe's limp, pale hand was Number 44: Sky Pegasus.

* * *

(Atop a building)

Jinlong turned to face the city square. "Well, whaddaya know," he said. "Looks like Mach has finished his duel."

"What?" Misael asked, forcing himself back to his feet.

"The Trial of the Knight has been completed," Jinlong said. "Durbe-kun...has lost his duel."

Misael lost his breath after that statement. "No, Durbe didn't lose," he said. "He's one of the strongest duelists I've ever met. He wouldn't lose to somebody like the guy who was leading you."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Misael," Jinlong said, "but the 'guy who was leading us,' was actually his ally when the Durbe-kun was a human being. Mach the Pegasus."

"Mach the Pegasus?" Miseal asked.

"Yes," Jinlong said. "Just as I am Jinlong the Dragon. The very same dragon you tamed and befriended when **you** were human, Misael."

"I may have been a human once," Misael said, "but I don't recall befriending anybody as decrepit as you."

"You simply don't remember this form," Jinlong said. "But you will. Eventually. For your trial has started. Now it is your turn to find your 'true light.'"

"I have no light to gain!" Misael said. "Watashi no turn! Draw!"

[Current field:

Misael has Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon on the field. One facedown. 3 cards in hand. Total of 3500 LP.

Jinlong: No monsters. One facedown. 5 cards in hand. Total of 4000 LP.]

"I will prove it to you," Misael said. "You have nothing to show me! I know what I am! I know who I am! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, direct attack!"

"I activate my facedown," Jinlong said. "Negate Attack!"

Instantly, Tachyon Dragon's attack was canceled. "Ohohohoh," went Jinlong. "I'm relieved that you haven't changed too much, Master. You may have changed physically, but you're still a hotheaded duelist."

"What?" Misael asked, his voice bordering on a growl.

"That's the way you were, and that's the way you shall always be," Jinlong continued. "Whenever a friend of yours was in trouble, you couldn't think straight. But it looks to me like you've forgotten about that. So, it looks like I shall have to beat it back into your thick skull. It is my turn. I draw!" He looked at his cards. "And I summon Mythic Wood Dragon."

The earth dragon appeared from the building the two were dueling on.

[Mythic Wood Dragon. LV 4. 100 ATK, 1400 DEF]

"And when I have an Earth-type dragon monster on my field," Jinlong continued, "I'm allowed to summon this. Mythic Water Dragon!"

The second dragon appeared, landing beside his fellow dragon.

[Mythic Water Dragon. LV 8. 1000 ATK, 2000 DEF]

"Now, I activate Mythic Wood Dragon's ability! When I have a Water-type Dragon monster on the field, he can match their level. So Mythic Wood becomes level eight."

[Mythic Wood Dragon - LV 4 → LV 8]

"Now, I overlay my two Mythic Dragons!"

Both monsters then jumped into the overlay network.

"Arewareyo! Number 46! The thunder roars. The lightning flashes. Manifest yourself, my golden dragon. Ethereal Dragon – Draggluon!"

The long dragon appeared before Misael and sent a roar to the heavens.

[Number 46: Draggluon the Ethereal Dragon. Rank 8. 3000 ATK, 3000 DEF]

"Now the trial begins, Master," Jinlong said. "I hope you pass it quickly, so I won't have to resort to hurting you."

"I don't need pity from an old man!" Misael yelled.

"Funny, seeing as how you're no spring chicken yourself," Jinlong teased.

"What was that?!"

Jinlong laughed at his former master's attitude. "You've hardly changed at all," he laughed. "That's good to see. Now, I activate a spell card, **Overlay Destruction!**"

"Overlay Destruction?" Misael asked.

"Amazing," Jinlong said. "And I thought old people were the ones with hearing problems. **Overlay Destruction **is a spell card that allows me to send one Xyz monster's overlay units to the graveyard, then the controller gets dealt 500 points for each overlay unit destroyed."

"Nani?!"

"I send all of Tachyon Dragon's overlay units to the graveyard, and you get dealt 1000 points of damage!"

The overlay units fled to the graveyard, and a large gust of wind came forth, blowing Misael backwards, until he neared the edge of the building. (It was just his insane bad luck that he chose a small building to duel on.)

[Misael's LP - 3500 → 2500]

Misael couldn't help but feel like the units, or the dragons he'd used to summon Tachyon, were abandoning him in this duel.

Wait a minute! What was he thinking?! They were monsters, but he could still revive them from the graveyard. (Should he be lucky enough to get the one card that can do just that.) It didn't matter that he couldn't use Tachyon's ability. Power and strength doesn't make an ace. It's how you use your ace. Fortunately for Misael, he knew just how to handle his Number.

"Now, Draggloun! Attack Tachyon Dragon!"

"Their attack points are the same!" Misael said. "I won't take battle damage."

"Yes, but your dragon goes to the graveyard," Jinlong said.

"But that would include your monster as well!"

"That's true," Jinlong said. "But I'm willing to sacrifice him to stop your Tachyon."

The two dragons prepared to attack.

"Trap, activate!" Misael said. "Negate Attack!"

The battle ended without a victor.

Jinlong was stunned, evidence by his looking at Misael after the battle had ended. "You're not the only one who can handle a trap card," he said.

"Excellent move," Jinlong said. "And because it also ends my battle phase, there's nothing more I can do to you this turn. So, I'll end my turn after playing this card. The field spell, **Dragon Tamer's Sanctuary**."

"A field spell?" Misael wondered.

The field then became a grand and lavish, Chinese-style sanctuary. The sky above them, once clear to reveal the oncoming sunset, became heavy with rain. Misael knew that it was simply a field spell, he found it strange that the rain felt so real. Maybe it was the result of the Barian World and Earth merging.

"What kind of field spell is this?" Misael wondered.

The only thing he could hear afterwards...was the sound of a crying baby in the middle of the storm.

* * *

At first, Misael refused to turn, thinking that the crying was a simple trick. But eventually, he caved. He turned around and paused.

A small bundle, concealing something of great importance, was by the door of the sanctuary. The overhang of the roof prevented the rain from touching the bundle, but that was beside the point.

The large doors opened up, revealing...

Jinlong?!

No. It was him, but his human form. Not to mention, he was about eighteen to twenty years younger. "What is this?" the man wondered. He picked up the bundle and pulled the cloth away.

Misael didn't have to see it to know what was inside.

A child.

"I don't believe it," the man exclaimed. "This child..." He looked towards the sanctuary's grounds. "Who brought this child here!?"

There was no answer. Then both man and child disappeared.

* * *

"Misael," Jinlong called.

Instantly, Misael's eyes shot open, anger and confusion evident inside his icy blue crystals. "What was that?!" he growled.

"That's the magic of this field spell," Jinlong said. "It helps bring out old memories. It's worked for you just as it has worked for me over the years. Much better than a cup of hot tea."

"Then are you saying-?"

Jinlong nodded. "That's right," he said. "Even as an infant, barely able to crawl, you had the memory of a hawk. It's not surprising that's the first thing you saw."

Misael could only growl. There was no way that weak, human child was him. There was no way! Even when he was a human, he was strong! Strong enough to tame a dragon. Strong enough to handle anything nature tossed at him. He couldn't have been a weak child before. It was positively ludicrous!

"Watashi no turn!" he yelled. "Draw!"

"I wasn't a weak human!" Misael thought. "I wasn't! And I'll prove it!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Haruto looked up to the ceiling worriedly. "I wonder what all that thumping up on the roof is?" he wondered. "Is it thunder?"

He looked back down to his brother, who was resting on his side, his face directed towards the window. "Brother," Haruto said softly.

* * *

**D.T.B: I am ending the chapter there, thank you.**

**Kaito: Why? Knocking out Durbe and haunting Misael was enough for you?**

**D.T.B: No, it's not that. Look at the setting! Grasp the mood, for crying out loud! It's the perfect place for a cliffhanger!**

**Haruto: She seems to be excited.**

**D.T.B: I am! See you next time, everyone. These guys are liable to kill me next chapter, so wish me luck. See you on Monday.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dragon Tamer's Light

* * *

"Brother," Haruto said softly.

Kaito was still unconscious from his battle against Mr. Heartland. Haruto hadn't been there to witness the duel, but Quinton filled him in. Kaito had dueled to stop the 'raving, Heart Burning madman' (Quinton's words.) and Mr. Heartland had dueled using inexcusable means. [To put simply, he cheated.] The power of the Barian World had come crashing down on Kaito's body, who still wasn't fully healed from using Photon Transformation.

Haruto wasn't use to seeing Kaito unconscious in a hospital bed. That much was blatantly obvious. While he stayed by his brother's side, just like any other loyal brother would, the fact remained that he was anxious. What if Kaito never woke up? Sure, Dr. Faker said that all Kaito needed was some rest, but he's been wrong before. What if what happened to Kaito couldn't be repaired? What if he was stuck like that for the rest of his life? What if he woke up and couldn't duel anymore?

The young boy placed his hands on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito himself had done that to Haruto whenever the young boy was troubled, even though Kaito thought he didn't know a thing about it. "Brother," he said again.

Suddenly, Haruto felt a heavy hand land softly on his shoulder. Looking up, he found it to be Dr. Faker. "He's going to be alright, Haruto," their father said. "Don't worry about it. He's always been a tough child. He won't let something as simple as this slow him down."

"I know," Haruto said. "But...that's precisely the reason I'm worried."

Faker raised a curious eyebrow.

"Brother's always been tough," Haruto continued. "Even when he was trying to protect me, he just smiled and took it. That's why...that's why I'm worried he won't recover from this. He's always been taking whatever life dishes out, and gets more and more exhausted each time. What if, this time, he's bitten off more than he can chew?"

Faker was stunned into silence. Maybe Haruto had been watching Kaito too long. Kaito used to say the same things when Haruto was like that.

As Faker stood there, wondering what to say to his youngest son, he noticed that Kaito was beginning to stir. "Huh?" went Haruto. "Brother?"

The young member of the Tenjos jumped up from his chair and looked at his brother. Kaito hadn't woken up. The most he had done was turn in his sleep. His face was now facing his family, looking more peaceful than it had in a long time. "Brother," Haruto said softly.

Faker then chuckled softly. Kaito always was a restless sleeper, being incapable of sleeping until he was comfortable. That involved a lot of unconscious tossing and turning. Not that Kaito would let anybody know about that. The last time anybody, namely Orbital, had so much as mentioned it, Kaito had kicked him so hard, people were asking him if Kaito was a soccer player.

"Would you like to get something to drink, Haruto?" Faker asked.

"Huh?" went Haruto.

"Kaito might wake up soon," Faker said. "How about we get him some hot chocolate for when he wakes up."

Haruto's face then lit up at the thought. "Right," he said happily. He looked over to his brother and took his hand. "I'll be right back, Brother."

Then, after giving his brother one more smile, he walked away to help Faker with the hot chocolate. (Which Faker actually didn't know how to make himself.)

[Camera closes in on Kaito.]

* * *

(In Kaito's heart)

Kaito was resting on the soft, green grass. His body, for some reason, felt as heavy as lead. He could hardly lift a finger, let alone open his eyes. He was mentally begging for help, even though he knew that it wouldn't arrive.

So it kinda took him by surprise when it **did** arrive.

"_Kaito...,_" a voice said.

Instantly, Kaito could feel a warmth flowing into his body. His strength returned to him and he looked up. Galaxy-Eyes, the beauty of the sky, was looking down upon him. "Galaxy-Eyes," said Kaito softly. "What's happening?"

Galaxy-Eyes looked up to the stars. "_Tachyon...,_" the dragon said. "_He is getting himself into trouble again, along with your rival."_

"Why? What's going on?"

Galaxy-Eyes looked down to its master's pale face. "_You will see when you awaken. I will give you the strength to do so, but what happens next is up to you._" The dragons wings opened wide. "_When the world becomes clear to you again, make your way to the roof. There is something you should see."_

"Like what?" Kaito asked.

Galaxy-Eyes eyes suddenly grew very tender, almost motherly. "_The truth._"

Then the photon dragon grew brighter, enveloping the world in its soft glow.

Kaito could feel nothing after that. He stretched his hand out to Galaxy-Eyes, hoping to take hold of his beloved monster's talons.

* * *

Haruto and Faker had finally finished the hot chocolate. Haruto's soft laughter as he neared the room where Kaito was sleeping was evident, ringing like a crystal bell through the empty halls. "Brother," Haruto called. "Are you awake yet? Father and I made some-"

How many people would be surprised when they found out that Kaito was no longer in the room, Orbital off-line in the corner? (**Somebody** pulled his plug.) "Brother?" Haruto called. "Brother? Where'd you go?"

"Did he wake up when we were out?" Dr. Faker wondered aloud.

Then he made his way to Orbital and replaced the robot's plug. Instantly, the robot shot up, screaming, "Kaito-sama! You're body's still recovering! You can't make it to the roof!"

Total freeze.

"So that's where he went," Faker thought. "But what's he doing up there?"

After hearing a couple of coffee cups clatter, Faker turned his head.

Now where did his youngest run off to? (Do you have to guess?)

* * *

"Watashi no turn!" Misael said. "Draw!"

He drew his card and looked at his hand. "Now I'm going to prove it to you," he said, pointing at Jinlong with rage in his eyes. "I shall prove that I was anything but a weak human being! And I'll start with this! The spell card, Instant Overlay! I target one monster with no overlay units on my field, and this card becomes its overlay unit."

An overlay unit then started spinning around Tachyon Dragon. "Now, Tachyon Dragon! Attack Draggluon!"

Jinlong simply started laughing. "What's so funny?" Misael asked.

"The very fact that you think this move shall work," Jinlong said. "Have you forgotten my field spell?"

"What about it?" Misael asked.

His question was given in a way he didn't expect.

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ceased his movement, locked in a shield of some sort. "What happened to my monster?!" Misael asked angrily.

"Very simple," Jinlong said. "On this field, all Dragons lose their effects during the battle phase, except Number 46, of course."

"What?!"

"Now, you can't activate your dragon's effect," Jinlong continued. "And if the monster that attacks my Draggluon is an Xyz monster, then my field's second ability activates. That monster's attack is canceled and it loses all its overlay units."

[Tachyon Dragon's Overlay units - 1 → 0]

Misael growled angrily as he was forced to watch his monster suffer. "JINLONG!" he yelled. (Bordering on the verge of screaming, but that's beside the point.)

"What are you going to do now, Misael?" Jinlong asked. "You can't pass your trial when your dragon's out of commission."

Misael growled. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn," he said.

"Very well!" Jinlong said. "It's my turn! I-"

The doors to the roof they were standing on where then opened up, slamming against the wall. Both duelists turned their heads. Kaito Tenjo was just barely standing, his hand on his side. Beads of sweat poured down his brow, his face contorted with exhaustion. It had clearly taken all his strength to get up the many stairs, as he was panting heavily.

"Kaito," Jinlong said.

"Looks like you woke up," Misael said. "You still look like you're in a state worse for wear, though. That's not befitting a Galaxy-Eyes Master."

"Misael," Kaito barely breathed.

"Good to see you, Kaito," Jinlong said. "Now, all the pieces of the trial are here."

"What do you mean by that?" Misael asked.

"You shall see in due time, Misael," Jinlong said. "I draw." He looked at his card. "Now, Misael, I activate Draggluon's special ability," he said. "By detaching one overlay unit, I'm allowed to summon a dragon from my hand, ignoring the summoning conditions."

Draggluon's selected overlay unit then leapt into his mouth, which he proceeded to swallow. "So, appear, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

[Blue-Eyes White Dragon. LV 8. 3000 ATK]

Both Kaito and Misael were astonished by his words. "Brother!" Haruto called. "Brother! What are you doing up here? You shouldn't be walking in your condi-"

He didn't get too far.

After seeing the famous Blue-Eyes in the middle of a duel between Barian and Guardian, he found that his voice had flown south for the winter. No wonder Seto Kaiba loved that monster so much.

"Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Jinlong said, "attack Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. White Lightning Attack!"

"Can he do that?" Haruto asked worriedly.

Kaito clenched his fist.

"Because of my field spell," Jinlong said, "all your monster's special abilities are negated. That includes its invincibility against regular monsters. Blue-Eyes, take Tachyon with you to the grave!"

Both monsters fought with their breath attacks and sent each other to the graveyard.

"I'm not done yet, Misael," Jinlong continued. "I attack you directly with Draggluon!"

The white dragon readied his breath.

"That monster has 3000 attack points," Haruto said. "If Misael-san takes a direct attack..."

"He'll lose the duel," Kaito finished, clenching his fist even tighter.

"Should I be happy?" Haruto asked. "I know the Barians are attacking us and all, but still."

"I know," Kaito said. "I know..."

* * *

Misael watched as the attack inched closer to him. "Trap, activate!" he said. "**Shatter Galaxy!**"

"What?" everybody thought at exactly the same time.

"When I'm going to receive a direct attack," Misael explained, "I only take half the damage. You take the other half."

Both duelists were then thrown back as their life points were attacked beyond the grave.

[Misael's LP - 2500 → 1000. Jinlong's LP - 4000 → 2500]

Jinlong was the first to recover. He was back on his feet three seconds after he hit the ground. "An excellent move, Misael," he said. "Now, stand back up. The Misael you used to be wouldn't let himself grovel on the ground as his opponent continued to trounce him."

Misael tried to recover, but even half of his old friend's attack was too much for his body, still weakened from three separate duels. Maybe he should have rested like Durbe had told him.

He hated it when Durbe was right.

He tried to force himself back onto his feet, but the most he could get to was his knees. His panting grew heavier with each passing second. "What is happening?" Misael thought to himself. "This duel...," he looked up and faced Jinlong, who, incidentally, had a knowing look on his face; "I shouldn't be losing this easily. I wasn't a weak human. I wasn't!"

The look on Misael's face gave Jinlong an idea. "Get up, young whippersnapper!" he said. "Or are you simply going to let your constitution weigh you down?!"

Misael gasped.

He'd heard those words before.

* * *

"Get up, young whippersnapper! Or are you simply going to let your constitution weigh you down?!"

Young Misael was doubled over, his hands on his knees as he struggled to stay on his feet. Sweat was pouring down his face and onto the tiled ground. Several different stone tablets were in front of him.

"Come on, Misael!" the old man said. "I thought you were telling me you weren't a weak human being. How can you be strong if you can't even handle two or three monsters on the field? You won't be able to duel properly unless you stop letting yourself fall and stand up already!"

Young Misael just smirked. "Don't underestimate me," he said, forcing himself to stand up straight. "I'm not gonna fall. Not until the last card is played!"

Then he finally stood tall and stared his master in the eyes.

His master merely smiled. "Then show me," he said. "Show me what you are capable of doing. Show me your power! Misael!"

* * *

(Back to the present)

Misael finally managed to get back onto his feet, his Barian form slipping away to reveal his human self. "Huh?" went Jinlong. "Are you surrendering, Misael?"

Misael let out a chuckle. "Don't underestimate me," he said, bringing himself to face Jinlong. "I'm not gonna surrender. Not until the last card is played! Not until I prove to you...I wasn't a weak, pathetic human!"

Jinlong smirked. "In that case, I lay one card facedown and end my turn," he said. "Make your move, Misael. Prove to me that you are truly my former master."

"Very well. Watashi no turn! Draw!" He looked at his hand and grinned. "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

"Are you going to revive Tachyon?" Jinlong asked.

"Don't take me for a fool," Misael said. "If I could, I would. Your field would prevent me from attacking with him. So, instead, I'm reviving one of **your** monsters!" He raised his hand into the air. "So, return to the field, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The great beast returned to the field.

"Next, I summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon!"

[Schwarzschild. LV 8. 2000 ATK, 0 DEF]

"I can special summon him from my hand if you have a monster with more than 2000 attack points on the field," Misael continued.

"He's got two level eights," Haruto said.

"I overlay Blue-Eyes White Dragoon and Schwarzschild!"

Both monsters jumped into the overlay network.

A tall staff appeared near Misael's hand. Taking hold of it in his slender fingers, he thrust it into the overlay network. "Arawareyo! O, great dragon of the twilight! Let the moon's powers entrap you! **Moon Dragon – Tsuki!**"

A long, silver dragon with a golden tint appeared on the field. It's soft blue eyes were delving deep into Draggluon's own, as if to challenge him. After a few moments, both dragons roared.

[Moon Dragon – Tsuki. Rank 8. 2600 ATK, 1500 DEF. Overlay units, 2]

"That's a pretty dragon," Haruto said, staring at the magnificent beast in awe.

"Now I activate Tsuki's ability," Misael continued. "By detaching one overlay unit, I can activate one of two abilities. I detach Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to negate all of Draggluon's special effects, including its ability to prevent its destruction by battle against Non-Number monsters."

"Where is the point in that?" Jinlong asked, looking up to his dragon. It went dark grey as its abilities were stripped from it. "It still has higher attack points."

"True," Misael admitted. "But not for long. Because I activate Tsuki's second effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I'm allowed to bring another monster back from the grave! So, reappear, Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

The lost dragon reappeared, just as commanded.

"Now, Blue-Eyes, attack Draggluon! White Lightning!'

Blue-Eyes leapt forward.

"Blue-Eyes has no special abilities," Misael said. "And it's not an Xyz monster. The attack will get through."

Both monsters attacked and destroyed each other.

"Draggluon was destroyed," Haruto said.

"Yeah," Kaito agreed. "And now, Jinlong is wide open for a direct attack."

"Looks like I win this duel, Jinlong," Misael said. "And this trial...is over. Go, Moon Dragon – Tsuki! Moon Ray Blast!"

Jinlong smirked. "A good duel, Misael," he said. "However..." He raised his hand. "Trap, activate! **Dragon Light!**"

Everybody froze.

"With this card, when you attack me with a Dragon-type monster, we both take the damage I receive from your attack. This battle...is over, Misael."

The attack went through and both men were sent flying back, their life points dropping to 0.

In the battle between former allies, there was no victor. Or was there?

"Excellent duel...Misael Tenjo."

Those were the only words spoken before both hit the ground.

* * *

**D.T.B: If anybody saw that coming, then I'm very predictable. Now, I'll be right back. [leaves]**

**Haruto: What's she doing?**

**Durbe: She's writing her will. Apparently, Seto Kaiba read her chapter and said that he was going to kill her for using Blue-Eyes in the duel without his permission. And he was fuming when he found out that Blue-Eyes was used for the sole intention of sending itself to the graveyard with another dragon.**

**Haruto: Ouch. Kinda reminds me of the time Kaito kicked Orbital out the window after he got oil all over Galaxy-Eyes.**

**Astral: D.T.B also wanted to inform you that the next chapter shall focus on Misael and the Tenjo family. The duels shall continue afterwards. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find what that human called a 'script.' I must practice for my duels.**


	6. Chapter 6

**D.T.B: Hey, everybody. Ready for the next chapter?  
**

**Misael: Can someone explain how this girl can be so chipper after receiving a death threat? From Seto Kaiba, no less?**

**Haruto: He gave her a break.**

**D.T.B: Yeah. Apparently, 'Durbe the Barian' made him think I was a boy. Once he saw I was a girl, Mokuba bailed me out.**

**Haruto: He and I became good friends.**

**Durbe: I'll bet. You two are way too similar.**

**D.T.B: Now that that problem is over with, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Who He Used To Be

* * *

"Excellent duel...Misael Tenjo."

Those few words uttered by Jinlong struck everybody on the roof rather hard. "What did he just say?" Haruto nearly screamed.

"Tenjo," Kaito thought. "I thought so."

Misael was sent to the edge of the roof, his consciousness having long since faded. Fighting four different duels without resting for longer than three seconds was hardly something to boast about.

Jinlong, however, landed gracefully on his feet. Then he stood tall and looked at Misael's limp form. The Barian was more of a sickly pale than Kaito was. [Kaito whacks D.T.B over the head for the joke.] His face was like that of a child experiencing a nightmare. "Misael," Jinlong said, taking a step forward.

Then the section of the roof Misael had landed on was starting to crumble. "Oh, no!" exclaimed Haruto. "If he falls, he won't make it!"

Then he ran forward and grabbed Misael's hand.

"Haruto!" Kaito called. "Get back here! Hurry!"

Haruto was struggling to pull Misael off of the steadily weakening section of the roof. (It was just their Tenjo luck that that particular section of the roof was still under construction.) "Brother! Help me!" Haruto called. "I can't get him off!"

No sooner than Haruto said that did most of the roof under Misael start to crumble away. Kaito was there in a second, grabbing Misael after Haruto lost his grip. Someone was going to have to tell Misael that he was way too heavy for a man his size. ('Course, Kaito's one to talk, seeing as how he's probably lighter than the average kid.) "Misael," he said. "Misael! Wake up, Misael!"

Misael was barely able to open his eyes before Kaito's grip on the roof was beginning to slacken. "Kaito," Misael thought softly. "Why...?"

By that time, Kaito's grip on the roof had vanished completely and the both of them fell down. "KAITO!" Haruto screamed, running over to where they used to be. "KAITO! MISAEL!"

He looked down. They weren't there. As tears began to well up in his eyes, a rather large, white dragon with golden fur flew into the sky, gently landing on the rooftop. In his talons were the Galaxy-Eyes Masters, with Kaito being the only one still conscious. The dragon gently let them go and Kaito placed Misael on the more stable section of the roof. It seemed to him that the Galaxy-Eyes Master of Barian World was merely sleeping now.

"Kaito!" Haruto screamed, running up to his brother and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't, Haruto," Kaito said gently. "Don't worry."

It wasn't long before Dr. Faker came up to the roof, out of breath, demanding an explanation for the large, white dragon that flew past the windows.

Needless to say, the situation kind of explained itself.

* * *

(In Heartland Tower)

Jinlong assisted in getting Misael into a room to rest. Kaito's room, to be more precise. (Kaito wasn't too happy to know that his rival was recuperating in his bedroom.) After he knew that Misael was comfortable, Jinlong left the room and closed the door. Then he proceeded to the living room, (Or wherever it is that the Tenjo gets together.) where the Tenjo brothers were waiting impatiently. "Thank you, Kaito, Haruto," Jinlong said. "Misael is still alive, thanks to the two of you."

"Why did you call him 'Misael Tenjo?'" Haruto asked curiously.

"You didn't know?" Jinlong asked.

The looks from the Tenjo brothers were all the answers he needed. "I see," Jinlong continued. "So you didn't."

"I guessed," Kaito admitted. "There was a 'Misael' in the family tree from our father's side, but that was it. No history."

"I'm not surprised," Jinlong said, making himself comfortable on the couch. "Misael's history had a great many holes. In fact, he didn't even get his last name until he was fourteen."

Haruto started kicking his feet up and down. He always loved a good story. Meanwhile, both Faker and Kaito wore the same expression of seriousness.

Jinlong rested his staff on the table in front of them. "I suppose I shall have to start from the beginning," he said. "You see, when Misael was a young one, hardly a year old, he was abandoned by his parents. For what reason, he never knew. The master of the sanctuary he was left at, Master Laoshi, took him under his wing and raised him. It is his form you are seeing now." Jinlong stroked his beard. It was clear enough so far. "He gave him his name, and taught him how to take care of dragons. Laoshi had thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd finally found a student to whom he could entrust everything with when he passed away. However, my master, Misael, was a very sickly child. His weak constitution often left him bedridden. Laoshi had said that it was an illness that he was born with."

So the story began.

* * *

(Past Sequence)

Misael was on his rear, out of breath. He had just lost a duel against his master.

Again.

"You've lost again, Misael," Laoshi said. "But, it looks to me like you're finally beginning to improve. That's a good thing, coming from a squirt like you."

"Mo, Ojisan!" Misael exclaimed, forcing himself back on his feet. "I'm not a squirt. You said so yourself, I've grown."

"In talent only," Laoshi said. "Physically speaking, you're still a young whippersnapper." Then he proceeded to laugh.

"Sometimes, I think **he's** the strange old man that leave presents for people in the dead of night in mid-December," Misael muttered under his breath.

Their ears were greeted, or, in Laoshi's case, attacked, by a yapping sound.

Misael turned to greet the source with a smile. It was a small dragon when compared to the others in it's age group, being the size of a puppy in normal terms, but it was by far the most beautiful. It had soft golden fur with bright, red eyes with black sclera. On its forehead was a bright blue gem.

"Jinlong!" Laoshi snapped. "Why are you here?"

Misael was quick to pick the dragon up. "Mo, Ojisan!" he exclaimed again. "Why do you hate Jinlong so much? So what if he's a runt? He'll grow."

"This coming from the runt of the litter himself?" Laoshi asked, earning a pouting kind of look from Misael. "Look at him! He's five years old and is still the size of a newborn. Need I remind you of the five year old that nearly bit your head off last week?"

"He was one of the bigger dragons and you know it," Misael said defiantly.

Laoshi didn't answer. "I win," Misael said.

"You don't know that," Laoshi said.

"Yes, I do," Misael said. "Whenever you can't think of a retort in three seconds, that means I've made my point."

Laoshi blushed a little bit. "Sometimes I wonder why I put my faith in you at all," he said.

Misael started to walk away. "Because I'm your only student?" he suggested.

Again, Laoshi didn't answer.

Misael, however, laughed like the child he was.

* * *

**My master was a hard worker. He let nothing weigh him down. Not even defeat could keep him down for long. **

**The only thing that made him sad was seeing the human beings around him that were healthier than him. Who would live longer than him. He knew they were nothing like him. He knew they couldn't understand his pain. But that...that only made him work even harder. He was sick, but he wanted to protect those of the village for as long as his life force would allow. That was his dream.**

**Then came the day...when Master Laoshi gave him something he would never forget.**

* * *

"Now, go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Misael said. "Direct attack! Flash Flare...Blast!"

The dragon's attack sent Laoshi backwards.

[Laoshi's LP - 500 → 0]

The tablets around them disappeared. Then Misael jumped into the air. "Yatta!" he exclaimed. "I beat you, Ojisan! I actually beat you!"

Laoshi got up and looked at his student. "That was actually impressive," he thought. "I never thought he would gain enough strength to keep so many powerful monsters on the field." Then he took notice that Jinlong was playing around with Misael, the young teenager still smiling at his victory. "Be careful, Misael," he said. "Your sickness will act up if you get too excited."

"I haven't felt this good in a while, Ojisan," Misael said. "Don't worry. I won't get carried away." He truly meant what he said.

Laoshi then smiled. "Misael," he said after a slight pause. The young teenager turned to face him curiously. "Do you remember what I had promised you? In the unlikely scenario that you were indeed capable of defeating me, do you remember what I had promised you?"

Misael looked stunned. "You said...that you would give me a name," he said. "How could I forget?"

Laoshi then walked over to Misael and placed his hand on his head. "You've defeated me," he said. "Now I can give you a name."

Misael blushed slightly. "Then...," he began, "do you think...I could take yours, Ojisan?"

Laoshi laughed. "No," he said. "I don't think it would suit you." He ruffled his hair for a moment. "How about...," he proceeded to smile; "Tenjo?"

The wind blew past them as Misael looked up to his master. "Tenjo?" he wondered aloud. "Doesn't that seem kinda stupid?"

"Hardly," Laoshi said. "In fact, I think it would suit you."

"What does it even mean?"

"'Ten' because you often ride through the skies, hoping to touch the clouds," Laoshi said. "And 'Jo' because...," he gave his student a quick pat to the head; "no matter how much you deny it, you're still a human squirt, and as such, you are glued to the ground."

"MO! Ojisan!" Misael yelled.

Laoshi smiled and laughed. "Yes, I think that'll suit you quite nicely."

"I'm not a squirt!" Misael denied. "I've grown two inches this year."

"Good. Now we can say your 4 foot, **2 inches** instead of just 4 foot."

"I'm not 4 foot, 2 inches and you know it!"

"Careful, Misael," Laoshi teased. "You might put yourself in bed."

"If I did, it'd be your fault. Not mine!"

(Guess who won that argument.)

* * *

(Back in Heartland Tower.)

"So, our last name came from a really old man with a sense of humor?" Haruto asked.

"Yes," Jinlong said. "Misael became the first of many Tenjos."

"Wow," Haruto breathed.

"That's not the Misael I know," Kaito said.

"Time changes people, Kaito," Jinlong said. "Just as it changed you over time. Just as it changed Misael." He turned his attention to the bedroom, where Misael was still resting. "After the people attacked me and threatened my life, Misael had told his student, as well as adoptive son, to leave the village, taking a set of twin dragons with him. He knew he would be dying that day. He simply didn't know how."

He then stood up and gave Kaito a card. "I didn't have to use that in the duel," he said. "So, in the off chance that you shall have to duel him, use it on Galaxy-Eyes." He smiled softly. "Master Misael's trial has not yet ended."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Haruto asked.

Jinlong shook his head. "I will go back to my master," he said. "But my Number shall remain with you. Until the trial has been finished, I shall stay by my master's side. Good luck, Kaito, Haruto."

Then he vanished.

Then Kaito proceeded to look at the card in his hand. "The trial's not over yet, huh?" he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Kaito's bedroom, the bed where Misael had been resting was empty. And he who had been resting there was nowhere to be seen. Only the open window left any clue as to where he might have gone.

* * *

**D.T.B: Jinlong has left Kaito a single card. Two out of the Seven Barian Emperors have been defeated in a duel. Which one shall be the next to fall, I wonder.**

**Gilag: According to your script, me.**

**D.T.B: Yeah. I'm getting rid of the giant next. He's gotta be one of the harder nuts.**

**Gilag: What?!**

**D.T.B: See you guys next time, da pon!**

**Ponta: That's my line!**

**Astral: She wanted to inform you that the next chapter might take a little longer, seeing as how she has to read about his duels until she can better grasp his dueling skills. But then again, it might not, seeing as how she plans to make the duel a short one. But her plans have a tendency to go awry, so she doesn't know how long it shall actually be.**

**D.T.B: Astral! You didn't have to tell them that last part!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Soldier and the Tanuki

* * *

Gilag and Ponta were standing in the middle of the Dueling Sanctuary's grounds. Ponta hopped around for a moment. "Ah," he exclaimed. "I haven't been here in a while, Kiraku-sama." He turned to his master. "But, of course, you'd know. It's been a while since **you've** been here as well."

"My name is not Kiraku anymore," Gilag said. "It's Gilag."

"I know, Kiraku-sama," Ponta said. "But I'll still call you Kiraku-sama. Just as you used to call me Ponta."

"Are we going to duel, or are we going to reminisce?" Gilag asked, rather irritated with the tanuki spirit.

"We will, Kiraku-sama," Ponta said. "We will. But first," he began to glow; "I can't exactly duel when I look like this, so, if you don't mind..."

He then glowed until he was so bright, Gilag had to close his eyes. When the light dimmed, Gilag opened his eyes and paused.

Ponta had turned himself into Kiraku Sohachi.

"Now, Kiraku-sama," Ponta said, "we shall duel! Your Trial has begun!"

"Trial?" Gilag wondered.

"Yes," Ponta said, giving him a smile that sent shivers down the warrior's spine. (Smiling Gilag = not pretty.) "Mach-san told us. Every Barian Emperor has been given a trial that they must overcome. And their old allies, who know their old selves better than anybody, shall be the ones who shall conduct them. Now, ready your duel disk, Kiraku-sama, for your Trial begins now!"

Both warriors readied their duel disks, with Ponta's looking more like a raccoon tail. "DUEL!"

[Ponta's LP - 4000] [Gilag's LP - 4000]

"The first move shall go to me, Kiraku-sama," Ponta said. "My turn! I draw!" He looked at his hand. "And I summon Tanukit Ponpoko in attack mode!

The kit appeared on the field, hitting away at his drum.

[Tanukit Ponpoko. LV 2. 800 ATK, 0 DEF]

"Next, I play the spell card, Leaf Transformation," Ponta continued. "This card allows me to special summon a Tanuki monster from my hand. So, appear, Tanukit Tantan!"

The second Tanukit appeared, this one slightly larger and banging a bigger drum that was attached to his shoulders through the use of some rope.

[Tanukit Tantan. LV 2. Attack and defense opposite to Ponpoko.]

"Now, I overlay my Level Two Ponpoko and Tantan!" Both monsters changed into rays of lights and jumped into the overlay network. "Arawarero, Number 64! O Sage who cut and cleaved apart the era of chaos and confusion, bewitch the world once more. Sandayuu the Veteracoon!" (I am probably about this close to start calling it the Vetanuki. Which one is correct?)

The large raccoon appeared on the field, clad in samurai armor.

[Number 64: Sandayuu the Veteracoon. Rank 2. 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF]

"Finally, I'll activate his special ability," Ponta said. "By detaching one overlay unit, I'm allowed to summon on Kagemusha Tanuki token to the field, and that token gets Sandayuu's attack points."

[Kagemusha Tanuki token. 0 ATK → 1000 ATK]

"I end my turn with this, da pon," Ponta concluded, throwing a card facedown. "It's your turn, Kiraku-sama."

"The name's Gilag!" Gilag yelled. "My turn! I draw!" He looked at his hand. "And I summon Fire Hand!"

The big hand appeared on the field and attached itself to Gilag.

[Fire Hand. LV 4. 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF]

"Taking a heavy burden on your shoulders until it hurts," Ponta said. "You haven't changed in spirit, da pon!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gilag asked.

"Exactly what I said, da pon," Ponta said. "You were always like that." He looked down to his feet, his tanuki eyes slipping through his transformation. "Giving money to peasants, taking me in, ignoring what people said about you; that's how you were, da pon." He pointed to the hand on Gilag's shoulder. "Your monsters are actually your burdens in solid form, da pon."

"I don't need a tanuki explaining how my monsters work!" Gilag said.

"Yes, you do, Kiraku-sama!" Ponta argued.

"No, I don't! I'm Gilag. The strongest member of the Barian Emperors!"

"Gilag is, da pon!" Ponta said. "But Kiraku-sama isn't, da pon!"

"I'm not Kiraku! I'm Gilag! And I'll prove it to you by attacking your Number 64: Sandayuu! Even though Fire Hand isn't actually a Number, you'll still be taking damage!"

"How quickly you forget, da pon!" Ponta said. "When there's a Kagemusha Tanuki token on the field, you can't attack Sandayuu, da pon!"

Gilag growled in annoyance. "Very well, then," he said. "I attack your token."

Fire Hand then grabbed the token and crushed it until it shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

[Ponta's LP - 4000 LP → 3400 LP]

"Trap card, activate!" Ponta said. "**Kagemusha Attack!** When you've destroyed one of my Kagemusha tokens, you take twice the damage."

[Gilag's LP - 4000 LP → 2800]

"Cheap trick," Gilag mumbled.

"Call it what you will, da pon," Ponta said. "But this is a Trial. There are no cheap tricks. Every card played is of some importance, da pon." He looked over to Sandayuu. "The great Tanuki, da pon. His Kagemusha, da pon. They mean something important to you, da pon. Figuring them out, though, that's your job, da pon."

"I don't need to figure him out," Gilag said. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

"Very well," Ponta said. "My turn! I draw!"

He looked down at the card he'd just drawn. "I play the field spell, **General's Last** **Stand**, da pon!"

The field became like that of a burning forest. The Sanctuary they were standing near quickly became a wrecked temple, where Kiraku Sohachi had his final battle. The many flames were licking at their feet.

"Then, I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Ponta said.

"A waste of a move," Gilag said. "Ore no turn! Draw!"

He threw a card onto his duel disk. "And I summon Ice Hand to the field."

The blue hand appeared and perched on his shoulder.

[Ice Hand. LV 4. 1600 ATK, 1600 DEF]

"Now, I overlay both my Fire Hand and my Ice Hand! Arawareyo! Number 106: Giant Hand!

[Number 106: Giant Hand. Rank 4. 2000 ATK, 2000 DEF]

"It's appeared," Ponta thought.

"Now, I attack your Number 64: Sandayuu!" Gilag said.

Giant Hand reached over to grab Sandayuu, but Ponta simply grinned. "Trap, activate!" the tanuki cried. "Senjyoijiki Flip!"

Giant Hand's attack was repelled.

"When a Tanuki monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can negate it and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points."

A Tantan appeared on the field, beating his drum and sent Giant hand back to the other side of the field, and Gilag was blown along with it.

[Gilag's LP - 2800 → 800]

"Why didn't he activate his trap card?" Ponta thought.

Gilag then forced himself back onto his feet. "Kiraku-sama," Ponta thought sadly.

"I end my turn," Gilag said.

"Very well, Kiraku-sama," Ponta said monotonously. "My turn. I draw." He drew his card. "Kiraku-sama...I hope you will forgive me for this. But holding yourself back...simply because you're fighting me...isn't going to help you win this duel. Mousiwake arimasen...Kiraku-sama."

* * *

Gilag was beginning to wonder about his sanity. Why didn't he activate his trap card? It was Refuse Hand, negating any effect damage he would have taken. So why? Why did he stop himself? What possessed him to cancel his move? Ponta might not have seen it, but Gilag felt it. He was seconds away from activating his card, but some power pulled him back. Why?

"Ponta," he thought.

Another feeling was beginning to wash over him, though this one, he recognized. He'd felt it before. When he was speaking about the battle that took his life.

The spirit of Kiraku Sohachi.

That was what he'd been feeling.

But he quickly dismissed that. In the past, **he** was Kiraku Sohachi. Now, he was Gilag.

He watched as Ponta drew his card. The expression that Ponta was wearing was a mixture of sadness, regret, and determination. "Ponta?"

Ponta then looked over to Gilag. "Kiraku-sama," he began, "at this rate, you're going to fail in this Trial. I'm sorry, but, to make you see your 'true light,' this is something that must be done. I play the spell card, **Numbers Rank-Up Light!** This card allows me to rank up one monster on the field. I choose Number 64: Sandayuu the Veteracoon!"

The Number then folded himself back into its sealed form.

"Chaos Xyz Change!" Ponta yelled. "The Sage that brought about tranquility. Reveal your true form to your master! Arawareyo, Chaos Number 64: Sandayuu the Forgotten General!"

The monster in question revealed himself, being a darker color than his original form.

[C Number 64: Sandayuu the Forgotten General. Rank 5. 1500 ATK, 0 DEF]

"Now, Sandayuu the Forgotten General," Ponta continued, "attack Giant Hand!"

"But Giant Hand is stronger than Sandayuu!" Gilag pointed out.

"That may be true," Ponta said. "I'll be taking damage, but any monster who battles Sandayuu the Forgotten General is destroyed!"

The two monsters battled.

Ponta was blown back as his life points went down, meanwhile, Gilag was blown back as his monster vanished in a puff of smoke.

[Ponta's LP - 3400 → 2900]

Ponta stood back up. "Finally, I activate Sandayuu's special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can summon one Kagemusha Tanuki token who's attack points are equal to Sandayuu's. So, appear, Kagemusha Tanuki!"

The monster appeared on the field.

[Kagemusha Tanuki token. 1500 ATK]

"And when he's on the field, you can't attack Sandayuu," Ponta concluded. "What are you going to do now, Kiraku-sama..." Ponta quickly shook his head. "No...what are you going to do..., Gilag-san?"

* * *

**D.T.B: Oooh. Sounds like Ponta's upset. So today's questions: Why did Gilag hesitate in activating his trap card? What does this new Number have in store for the former general? What does the field spell do? Will Gilag see his light, or will he fail? The answers, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Kaito: You love leaving cliffhangers, don't you?**

**D.T.B: You bet I do! Keeps the readers interested. If I reveal too much or get too boring, nobody would want to read it.**

**Misael: In that case, end this talk spot. I think you're getting plenty boring right now.**

**D.T.B: Hey! You take that back, Dragon Lover!**

**Misael: No way!**

**Haruto: Those two are going to be a while. Anyway, the conclusion to the duel will be next chapter. Look forward to it.**

**Ponta: Daaa Pon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**D.T.B: To the fans and readers of "Shark's Revival." Just a quick heads-up. I can't guarantee that I shall be able to post anymore chapters for a while. The National Novel Writing Month is coming up in a week and I'm one of the participants. I won't be able to type anymore chapters when I'm busy writing a novel, so starting November, "Shark's Revival" shall be going on hiatus. I might put in the occasional oneshot, but other than that, my chapter stories will be put on hold. Sorry if I disappoint anybody.  
**

**Vector: You disappointed me! How can I destroy the Astral World if you won't let me?!**

**D.T.B: [Totally ignoring him] Anyway, wish me luck. I shall work with my novel as quickly as it will allow. So I should be back soon. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Cries of the Tanuki

* * *

"What are you going to now, Kiraku-sama..." The tanuki quickly shook his head. "No...what are you going to do..., Gilag-san?"

Gilag didn't understand why it hurt him so much to hear Ponta say those words. The expression on Ponta's – no, Kiraku Sohachi's – face, was that of a somber warrior. A warrior who hid his true self from the populace.

Just like a Kagemusha...

Gilag quickly snapped himself out of it.

"It's my turn," he said. "I draw!"

He examined the card he'd just drawn. "And I play Monster Reborn!"

"Monster Reborn?" Ponta asked.

"This card allows me to summon one monster from my graveyard. So, return, Giant Hand!"

The great hand returned to the field, void of overlay units.

"But using Monster Reborn on an Xyz monster," Ponta explained, "brings it back without its overlay units, da pon."

"I know," Gilag said. "Not that it matters. I use Rank-Up Magic – Barian's Force!"

"Nani?!" Ponta exclaimed.

"This card allows me to rank-up one of my monsters, just like you did!" Gilag said.

His Giant Hand returned to its sealed form and jumped back into the overlay network. "Chaos Xyz Change! Arawareyo, Chaos Number 106: Giant Hand Red!"

Said monster appeared on the field.

[C Number 106: Giant Hand Red. Rank 5. 2600 ATK, 2000 DEF]

"Next, I activate his special ability!" Gilag continued. "By using one overlay unit, I can negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field!"

The overlay unit disappeared and a bright light enveloped Ponta's side of the field.

"Arimasen, Gilag-san," Ponta said. "But...that Number's effect is useless."

The light then shattered.

"What happened?" Gilag asked.

"You didn't know?" Ponta asked. "This field spell...it's called **General's Last Stand** for a reason. When this field is active, any Chaos Numbers my opponent summons can't activate any special abilities that require overlay units."

Gilag clenched his fist. "Very well," he growled. "Then, I attack your Kagemusha Tanuki Token!"

Giant Hand Red then took hold of the Kagemusha Tanuki token and shattered it into a million pieces. Ponta's transformation was shattered as he was blown back.

[Ponta's LP - 2900 → 800]

"Our life points are equal now," Gilag said. "I end my turn with that."

Ponta then picked himself up and looked at his former master. "Gilag-san," he said softly.

Gilag caught a look of sorrow in Ponta's eyes, something the tanuki was quick to shake away. "My turn," Ponta said. "I draw." He looked at his card, large in his tiny paws.

Then he just stared at it. "Kiraku-sama," the poor tanuki thought. He looked back up to his master.

"When I was all alone, you were the one who found me," Ponta thought. "When I had no purpose, you were the one who gave me a purpose. Even when you were going to die, you made sure I was safe first. I never...never properly thanked you..., Kiraku-sama..."

With those saddening words, the clouds above them began to weep.

"I play," Ponta began hesitantly, "**Kagemusha's Samurai Sword.**"

The sword in question took it's rightful place in Sandayuu's hands in place of the old samurai sword it had been holding. "This sword increases my monster's attack points by 500 for every Tanuki monster I have in my graveyard. I have two. Ponpoko and Tantan. So my monster goes up 1000 points." (A/N Yes, they are in the graveyard. He used one overlay unit when he summoned Sandayuu the first time, then when he Chaos Xyz summoned, he used the other one, leaving him with just Sandayuu's original as an overlay unit.)

[Sandayuu - 1500 ATK → 2500]

"Now, Sandayuu, attack Giant Hand Red!" Ponta commanded.

"You're just going to do it again?" Gilag asked.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Ponta retorted.

The monsters battled.

Giant Hand Red vanished.

And Ponta's life points dropped.

[Ponta's LP - 800 → 700]

"I end my turn," Ponta said. "Make your move, Gilag-san."

Gilag growled as he drew his card. Ponta may have been behind in life points, but he was winning the duel. No doubt about that. He had to find a way to turn the duel around. Somehow...

Then he noticed the card he'd drawn.

A grin would have been visible if he wasn't in his Barian form. "I play the field spell card, Erosion Hand Forest."

The field then changed into a jungle of twisted vines. "My field spell!" Ponta cried.

"It not only canceled your field spell," Gilag said, "but on my next turn, we both take 1000 points of damage."

"Then it will be a draw!" Ponta cried, seconds before remembering his facedown card.

Refuse Hand.

Gilag would surely use it to protect himself from the effects of Erosion Hand Forest, so long as he had a Hand monster on the field.

But Kiraku Sohachi...

"Next, I summon **Earth Hand** in defense mode!"

[Earth Hand. LV 4. 1200 ATK, 2000 DEF]

"Finally, I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

Gilag's card appeared on the field.

Ponta just stared at the facedown card for a few moments. "Gilag-san would surely protect his monster," Ponta thought. "But...Kiraku-sama... He wouldn't save himself if it meant I was to suffer. He was always like that."

Ponta began to remember his happy memories with Kiraku Sohachi. The man had frequently fed him in the event that Ponta didn't have enough to eat. When he felt that Ponta was cold, he would give him the vest that was part of his uniform. When Ponta had returned from battle, the first thing Kiraku would ask would be, "Are you okay? Have you been injured?"

No, Kiraku would never save himself if Ponta was involved. Gilag, on the other hand...

Something seemed to be pulling at him; keeping him from completing his Trial. "Mach-san," Ponta thought, "I think...this Trial is over."

"My turn!" Ponta cried. "I draw!" He looked at the large card in his tiny paw. "And I attack your **Earth Hand** with Sandayuu!"

The large tanuki samurai then lunged at the stone hand.

Gilag then let out a chuckle. "Trap, activate! Draining Shield!"

His card was flipped face-up.

"What?!" Ponta asked in disbelief.

"Draining Shield negates your attack, and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points," Gilag explained.

Then his life points went up.

[Gilag's LP - 800 → 3300]

"Kiraku-sama," Ponta said softly. "I...I end my turn."

Gilag then prepared to draw his card. "Kiraku-sama...you've..."

"My turn!" Gilag yelled. "I draw!"

He then pointed to Ponta. "Ponta," he thought. "I'm sorry."

"The effect of Erosion Hand Forest activates!" Gilag said. "I win...Ponta!"

The entire field then exploded.

* * *

Haruto placed a wet cloth over his brother's forehead. A near fainting spell after Jinlong had vanished had reminded Kaito just how worn out he still was, forcing him to rest on the couch in the living room. "Are you feeling any better, Kaito?" Faker asked.

Kaito felt the cloth and looked up to his family exhaustedly. "I'll be fine," he responded.

"Fine!?" Orbital asked. "You were lucky to stay on your feet for as long as you did! I tried to tell you that it was a bad idea, but you didn't-"

A single glare from Kaito shut the little robot's voice box quite nicely.

Then the thunder flashed overhead. "That's a really bad storm," Haruto said.

Kaito looked out the windows. "Something's not right," he thought.

* * *

The spirits of Mach and Jinlong, who were still with their individual masters, looked up to the sky. "Ponta," Mach thought.

"It would seem that he failed," Jinlong completed.

The neigh of a Pegasus and the roar of a dragon could be heard when the thunder clapped.

* * *

The Hand Forest had vanished as the duel reached its conclusion. Ponta, the loser of the duel, was beginning to vanish. His tiny body was becoming ethereal once again.

He looked up to his master, who was looking down at him with a sorrowful expression. "Kiraku-sama," Ponta thought. "You wont the duel...but you failed the test. But maybe...maybe you can try again, da pon."

Then he became an orb of light, returning to his master. "Until then...I'll stay by your side, Kiraku-sama."

Gilag then let his Barian form vanish and he fell to his knees.

His winning life points weren't 3300.

They were 2300.

He didn't play his trap.

Just like the true Kiraku Sohachi would have done...

* * *

**D.T.B: And so fell the honorable tanuki.**

**Ponta: Don't talk about me like I'm dead, da pon!**

**D.T.B: OW! Well, you kinda are, you nutty tanuki!**

**Alit: [Sipping his coffee] Should we go help her?**

**Misael: No. If she can't handle a tanuki who barely weighs thirty pounds, then she's nothing more than a pathetic human.**

**D.T.B: You want to bet on that, Dragon boy!**

**Astral: Who is up next?**

**D.T.B: I'll give you a hint. He's cool and his name begins with 'A.'**

**Yuma: In that case, let's get ready, Astral! We're up!**

**Astral: Very well.**

**D.T.B: [Dumbstruck]**

**Alit: Something tells me they misunderstood that. [takes another sip of his coffee]  
**

**D.T.B: [Nods.]**


End file.
